


Why hard light mornings are brilliant [Art Post]

by KarneolVision



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Art, M/M, sorta kinda fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarneolVision/pseuds/KarneolVision





	Why hard light mornings are brilliant [Art Post]

[originally posted 18.12.2012, <http://karneol-vision.livejournal.com/236514.html>]

 

There's no comfort like _Red Dwarf_. I don't know how I got through life before I knew it.

 

 **Rimmer/Lister. G really** (with alusions to PG13 and more if you're so inclined).  
Far,  _far_ less than in the show, but you know how easily childhoods break, so...

 

  
  



End file.
